¿Quién me dirá que aun existe el Sol, si te has id
by Legolas3
Summary: Dedicado a Gala... Remus/Sirius una historia como siempre triste pero con un punto de vista un poco diferente... ojala y no lloren


Nota1: Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K Rowling.

Nota2: Un fic dedicado con mucho gusto a Gala.. quien adivino la identidad de cierto animago en uno de mis fics...y a quien espero no haga llorar mucho esta historia...

Un slash, con Sirius/Remus y Draco/Harry

**¿Quién me dirá que aun existe el Sol, si te has ido?.**

¿Por qué?... no tienen respuestas  mis preguntas; tan irónica  es la vida. 

Y en medio del dolor que difícil es encontrar sosiego. 

Por que la paz solo la encontré en tus ojos y entre tus brazos.

Mi estrella guía siempre resplandeció indicándome donde estabas y a donde llegarían mis pasos.

Recuerdo, aquella primera ves que supe que el sol existía; era un niño con miedo tratando de aparentar valor en el tren al lado de James, expectantes  los dos ante un Hogwarts que se acercaba; ante el destino que llegaba.

Al subir en las barcas, el cielo nublado no me permitía ver mi estrella que anhelante buscaba en el cielo; pero las nubes se apartaron y entonces la vi con su brillo que siempre me atrajo y cuando baje la vista frente a mi descubrí el sol; unos ojos  brillantes tan maravillosos como nunca vi y nunca vería jamás; en ese momento sentí que había descubierto mi vicio, perderme en esa mirada.

Por ti supe que el sol existía, que las estrellas brillaban, que el cielo aun estaba sobre mi.

Y ahora que no estas... ¿cómo sabré que las estrellas aun brillan?, ¿cómo sabré si el sol existe, aun al día siguiente?, ¿Cómo sabré si aun hay un cielo?.

Por que, por ti veía todo, por ti existía alrededor la vida.

Y nuevamente vuelve a mi la pregunta, ¿Por qué no morí?, ¿Por qué no me permitió la vida ser el primero?.

¿Por qué Bellatrice, no eligió otro hechizo?

¿Por qué tuve que regresar y perder todas mis esperanzas?.

Volví por ti, luche por mi vida por volverte a ver y ahora se que la batalla ya la tenia perdida; y que la muerte se burlaba al soltarme.

¿Por qué tuve que regresar y saber?

¿Por qué te enfrentaste a el?.

¿Por qué ya no tenias esperanzas?...

Es mi culpa, lo se... si tan solo hubiera regresado antes, pero hoy es demasiado tarde.

Maldito destino; ¿por qué tuve que vivir?, para verlos caer a los dos...

¿Por qué regrese a un mundo vació?, un mundo en el que nadie me queda, un mundo sin esperanza.

Volví si... pero demasiado tarde, y en medio de la soledad solo alguien  me reconoció.

Un ultimo combatiente, el ultimo que quedo atrás para enterrar a los muertos; ninguno tiene las lagrimas ni el ni yo las tenemos.

Las mías se secaron en Azkaban, ya ni siquiera puedo llorar por ti, por ustedes.

Debí estar ahí, debí morir si no antes al menos con ustedes; ¿qué me queda ya?.

Todos a quienes ame, se han adelantado están ya en el cielo.

Deben extrañarse de no verme ahí.

Créeme Snape, que agradezco que me lo hayas dicho eres el eco silencioso de lo que ocurrió.

No dejes que esta batalla sin sentido se pierda en el recuerdo; que sirva de algo que aprendan.

Que el sacrificio  de los que amé no sean en balde.

Desesperación, en eso sumió a mi corazón su relato sus palabras... Remus, ni siquiera pude decirte adiós; tenia tantos deseos de verte, de que tu sonrisa me iluminara, tantos deseos de recuperar el tiempo.... pero serán solo eso deseos, nada mas...

Harry... quería tanto darte un hogar, pero ahora estas en un lugar al que perteneces, por que James y Lily están contigo; al fin tienes una familia, aunque esta haya sido la única solución... en un mundo en donde los jóvenes mueren y nosotros nos quedamos a comprobarlo.

Las esperanzas me han abandonado, ahora mi único objetivo es reunirme una ves mas con ustedes, si se apiada de mi la vida, se lo rogué a mi único enemigo, tiempo tiene que dejamos esa faceta; el cumplió mi ultimo deseo, aunque lo dejara mas solo aun... se lo agradezco....

Ahora al fin , puedo estar con aquellos a quines pertenezco, ahora...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ecos de la batalla aun no abandonaban el campo....

Dos personajes, dos que había perdido todo se encontraron frente a frente, antes había sido amigos, eran ahora enemigos; las varitas resplandecieron con los primeros hechizos.

EL hombre lobo sonrió, la muerte era lo que tanto esperaba, para ambos era su liberación...

Ya no tenia mas, dos últimos merodeadores, una ultima batalla... todo perdido,  ¿qué les quedaba?, sino cerrar esa historia.

Remus venció a Peter, este nunca había sido tan bueno en los duelos; pero cuando todo había acabado, el se acerco con pasos lentos a su enemigo...

- Si alguna ves fuiste mi amigo, si aun lo eres... ¿mátame?, te lo ruego, no puedo quedarme aquí, cuando el ha muerto...

- Yo...- Peter lo observo, eso era lo que había estado esperando, pero no podía, no quería que sus manos se bañaran de sangre de un amigo mas.

Pero el otro no le había dado mas opción, había visto tanta desesperación en sus ojos, la luz que habitaba en ellos había huido, le presentía que el mismo día que Sirius había.... y el ni siquiera pudo suplicar su perdón, uno que no merecía.

Sintió que el liquido caliente corría por su mano, la sangre de su amigo, pero en su rostro solo había una sonrisa.. en ambos, esto era lo único que les quedaba y adonde el destino los había conducido.

Remus cayo lentamente y el se inclino a su lado, con  sus ojos también había suplicado, quería una muerte, pero no de manos de otros, no como un traidor, no como un asesino... quería una muerte de manos de una redención.... y la obtuvo, Remus había sonreído y había susurrado con sus ultimas fuerzas el hechizo, un haz de luz verde fue lo ultimo que vieron ambos, antes de desplomarse, el campo absorbió la sangre y guardo el ultimo recuerdo, de una amistad...

Se habían conocido como amigos, y morían como tales.... sin importar las consecuencias...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Hermione temblaron, habían escondido a todos los pequeños y a los heridos, ese había sido el deseo de Harry, nuevamente los había apartado de el campo de batalla, por ellos , por que aun que Harry ya no tenia esperanzas, ellos encontrarían aun alguna... ellos juntos.

Y lo sintieron, vieron en su corazón a su amigo despidiéndose, había ganado, había conseguido un mundo con un futuro... para todos menos para el, la batalla lo había consumido.

Pero estaba junto a él, en los últimos momentos los dos estaban juntos, los enemigos forjados en amigos, en amantes, el vinculo que los unía no se separaría... lo sabían Harry y Draco...

Pero no lloraron, sabían que él, estaba ya con los que amaba y a su lado eternamente... y que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, por él iban a vivir, iban a reconstruir y de las cenizas se alzaría un mundo nuevo... uno que recordaría el nombre de todos los valientes que habían muerto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape, dejo atrás las fachadas, las lagrimas que se había negado caían, por aquellos que sin saberlo había estimado... Dumbledore que había sido un padre, un amigo, su fuerza y apoyo.... Draco a quien había protegido como un hijo... y también lloraba por ellos por sus antiguos enemigos que ahora sabían tenían otro lugar en su corazón... se despidió de ellos de Harry, a quien le debían este nuevo mundo, en el que él tal ves fuera diferente; de Remus , a quien agradeció por esa amistad; y por Sirius Black.... a quien recordaría, como si fuera una broma... al que había arrebatado la vida por caridad, por que entendía ese sentimiento que lo unía a los muertos y lo alejaba de la vida...

Silencioso se alejo de las tumbas que había cavado, que dieran testimonio de esa historia....


End file.
